wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bernard Alane
thumb|190px|Bernard Alane Bernard Alane est un acteur et chanteur français, né le 25 décembre 1948 à ParisExtrait de naissance 15/5893/1948 sur Les Gens du cinéma.. Il est connu pour avoir interprété « l'Hiberné » dans le film Hibernatus en 1969. Pratiquant également le doublage il est notamment la voix française régulière de Stanley Tucci, Stephen Tobolowsky et Gregory Itzin, ainsi qu'une des voix de Ray Liotta et David Thewlis. Il a aussi doublé le personnage de John Doe interprété par Kevin Spacey dans le film Seven. Actif dans l'animation, il succède à Pierre Tornade pour le personnage d'Averell Dalton à partir de Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke en 2001, il devient la voix de Maître Hibou dans toutes ses apparitions à partir de Winnie l'ourson 2 : Le Grand Voyage en 1997. Il est aussi la voix d'Atcham dans plusieurs œuvres de l'univers de Dofus et de Panoramix dans les deux films Astérix réalisés par Alexandre Astier et Louis Clichy (Astérix : Le Domaine des dieux en 2014 et Astérix : Le Secret de la potion magique en 2018). Biographie Au cinéma, il est apparu dans Hibernatus (au côté de Louis de Funès), Mon oncle Benjamin, Violette Nozière ou Sur mes lèvres. À la télévision, il fait partie du casting, entre autres, de la série Commissaire Magellan, dans le rôle de Paul Gavrillac. Il est le fils de la comédienne Annick Alane. Théâtre * 1962 : Les Joyeuses Commères de Windsor de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Guy Lauzin, théâtre de l'Ambigu * 1967 : Pygmalion de George Bernard Shaw, mise en scène Pierre Franck, théâtre de l'Œuvre * 1968 : Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Michael Cacoyannis, TNP-théâtre de Chaillot * 1971 : Pauvre France de Ron Clark et Sam Bobrick, adaptation Jean Cau, mise en scène Michel Roux, théâtre Fontaine * 1972 : Le Bourgeois gentilhomme de Molière, mise en scène Jean-Louis Barrault, Comédie-Française * 1973 : Le Médecin volant de Molière, mise en scène Francis Perrin, Comédie-Française * 1973 : Tartuffe de Molière, mise en scène Jacques Charon, Comédie-Française * 1973 : Un fil à la patte de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène Jacques Charon, Comédie-Française * 1973 : Les Fourberies de Scapin de Molière, mise en scène Jacques Échantillon, théâtre des Champs-Élysées * 1974 : Le Péril bleu ou Méfiez-vous des autobus de et mise en scène Victor Lanoux, théâtre des Mathurins * 1974 : Citron automatique écrit, joué et mise en scène Francis Perrin, théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * 1978 : Almira de Pierre-Jean de San Bartholomé, mise en scène de l'auteur, Espace Pierre Cardin * 1979 : Le Philanthrope de Christopher Hampton, mise en scène Michel Fagadau, théâtre Montparnasse * 1979 : Zadig ou la Destinée de Voltaire, mise en scène Jean-Louis Barrault, théâtre d'Orsay * 1980 : Les Bons Bourgeois de René de Obaldia, mise en scène Jacques Rosny, théâtre Hébertot * 1982 : L'Avantage d’être constant d'Oscar Wilde, mise en scène Pierre Boutron, théâtre des Mathurins * 1984 : William de Jean-François Prévand et Sarah Sanders, mise en scène Jean-François Prévand, théâtre La Bruyère * 1985 : Gigi de Colette, mise en scène Jean Meyer, théâtre des Nouveautés * 1988 : Si jamais je te pince !... d'Eugène Labiche, mise en scène Philippe Rondest, théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * 1989 : Opérette de Witold Gombrowicz, mise en scène Jorge Lavelli, Théâtre national de la Colline * 1991 : Peter Pan, comédie musicale de Carolyn Leigh, Betty Comden et Adolph Green d'après J. M. Barrie, musique Mark Charlap et Jule Styne, mise en scène Alain Marcel, Casino de Paris : le capitaine Crochet * 1992 : La Jalousie de Sacha Guitry, mise en scène Jean-Claude Brialy, théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * 1993 : Kiss Me, Kate comédie musicale de Samuel et Bella Spewack d'après La Mégère apprivoisée de William Shakespeare, musique et lyrics Cole Porter, mise en scène Alain Marcel, théâtre Mogador *1993 : Professeur Higgins (My Fair Lady) Opera Royal de Wallonie- Liège * 1996 : Sylvia de A. R. Gurney, mise en scène Lars Schmidt, théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * 1998 : Un mari idéal d'Oscar Wilde, mise en scène Adrian Brine, théâtre Antoine * 1998 : La Mouette d'Anton Tchekhov, mise en scène Christophe Lidon, La Criée, théâtre Silvia-Monfort * 1999 : La Cage aux folles comédie musicale d'Harvey Fierstein d'après la pièce de Jean Poiret, musique Jerry Herman, mise en scène Alain Marcel, théâtre Mogador * 2000 : Le Sire de Vergy de Gaston Arman de Caillavet et Robert de Flers, musique Claude Terrasse, mise en scène Alain Sachs, théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * 2000 : La Chauve-Souris, opérette de Johann Strauss fils, mise en scène Coline Serreau, Opéra-Bastille : Frosch, gardien de prison * 2002 : Le Dindon de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène Francis Perrin, théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * 2004 : Les Bonniches de Daniel Besse, mise en scène Alain Sachs, théâtre Hébertot * 2004 : Viva l'Opéra (Comique), spectacle musical de Benoît Duteurtre, mise en scène Robert Fortune, Opéra-Comique * 2006 : Romance de David Mamet, mise en scène Pierre Laville, théâtre Tristan-Bernard * 2008 : Héloïse de Patrick Cauvin, mise en scène Patrice Leconte, théâtre de l'Atelier * 2009 : Les Dames du jeudi de Loleh Bellon, mise en scène Christophe Lidon, Centre national de création d'Orléans * 2010 : Les Dames du jeudi de Loleh Bellon, mise en scène Christophe Lidon, théâtre de l'Œuvre * 2011 : Pour l'amour de Gérard Philipe de Pierre Notte, mise en scène Pierre Notte, théâtre La Bruyère * 2012 : La Belle Hélène de Jacques Offenbach, mise en scène Corinne et Gilles Benizio, Opéra royal de Wallonie-Liège * 2013 : Trois lits pour huit d'Alan Ayckbourn, mise en scène Jean-Luc Moreau, théâtre Saint-Georges * 2014 : C'est noël tant pis de et mise en scène Pierre Notte, Théâtre du Rond-Point * 2016 : L’impresario de Smyrne de Carlo Goldoni, mise en scène Christophe Lidon, Théâtre Montansier puis tournée * 2018 : La Légende d'une vie de Stefan Zweig, mise en scène Christophe Lidon, Centre national de création d'Orléans, puis théâtre Montparnasse Filmographie Cinéma * 1969 : Hibernatus d'Édouard Molinaro et Pierre Cosson : Paul Fournier, dit « l'Hiberné » * 1969 : Mon oncle Benjamin d'Édouard Molinaro : le vicomte Hector de Pont-Cassé * 1976 : Dracula père et fils d'Édouard Molinaro * 1977 : La Vie parisienne de Christian-Jaque : Raoul de Gardefeu * 1978 : Violette Nozière de Claude Chabrol : le fils Pinguet * 1982 : L'Été de nos quinze ans de Marcel Jullian : Hubert * 1982 : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour être heureux ! de Coline Serreau : le chef de produit * 1984 : Le Soulier de satin de Manoel de Oliveira : le vice-roi de Naples * 1986 : Le Goûter chez Niels de Didier Martiny - court-métrage * 1992 : Les Amies de ma femme de Didier Van Cauwelaert : Toucasse * 1992 : L'Arrière-pensée de Henri-Louis Poirier - court-métrage * 1998 : L'Échappée belle de Etienne Dhaene : Georges * 1998 : Le Dîner de cons de Francis Veber : Pascal Meneaux (voix au téléphone) * 2001 : Sur mes lèvres de Jacques Audiard : Morel * 2002 : Dans ma peau de Marina de Van : Philippe Guignard * 2005 : Espace Détente de Yvan Le Bolloc'h et Bruno Solo : le président * 2008 : Agathe Cléry d'Étienne Chatiliez : Philippe Guignard * 2010 : Donnant Donnant d'Isabelle Mergault : le docteur Harvey Télévision Téléfilms * 1971 : Tartuffe de Molière, réalisation [Bluwal * 1975 : Au bois dormant de Pierre Badel : Aurélien * 1978 : Les Amours sous la Révolution : La Passion de Camille et Lucile Desmoulins de Jean-Paul Carrère : Camille Desmoulins * 1993 : La Dame de Lieudit de Philippe Monnier * 1995 : V'la l'cinéma ou le roman de Charles Pathé de Jacques Rouffio * 1997 : Le Baiser sous la cloche d'Emmanuel Gust * 2004 : Haute coiffure, téléfilm de Marc Rivière : Charles Lefèvre * 2005 : Le Fantôme du lac de Jacques Audiard : le docteur Duval * 2006 : Le Grand Charles de Bernard Stora : Paul Ramadier * 2007 : L'Affaire Sacha Guitry de Fabrice Cazeneuve : Paul Delzons * 2008 : Beethoven nouvelle star de Mike Elliott : Sal * 2010 : Contes et nouvelles du XIXe siècle : Aimé de son concierge de Olivier Schatzky : Monsieur Mulot * 2013 : 15 jours ailleurs de Didier Bivel : Professeur Leonetti * 2015 : Pierre Brossolette ou les passagers de la lune de Coline Serreau : Charles de Gaulle Séries télévisées * 1973 : Joseph Balsamo d'André Hunebelle * 1973 : La Porteuse de pain de Marcel Camus * 1973 : Molière pour rire et pour pleurer de Marcel Camus * 1975 : Les Compagnons d'Eleusis de Claude Grinberg : Vincent * 1991 : Bergerac, épisode The Dark Horse : Henri * 1995 : Nestor Burma, épisode Nestor Burma dans l'île : Robert Roy * 1997 : Les Cordier, juge et flic, épisode Cathy : le docteur Bréaud * 2002 : La Crim', épisode Le Dernier Convoi : Jacques Bouvier * 2003 : Père et Maire, épisode 4 : Association de bienfaiteurs : M. Touraine * 2003 : Les Cordier, juge et flic, épisode Fausses notes : Simon Hennequin * 2005 : Le juge est une femme, épisode Ficelle : Philippe Delmont * 2005 : Commissaire Moulin, épisode Marée basse : le juge d'instruction * 2005 : Docteur Sylvestre, épisode Mémoire blanche : le docteur Galland * 2011-en production : Commissaire Magellan : le procureur Paul Gravillac * 2012 : Camping Paradis, épisode Le Prince au Camping (saison 4, épisode 2) de Éric Duret : Bertrand (le chauffeur/majordome) * 2015 : Commissaire Magellan - Grand large de François Guérin Au théâtre ce soir * 1969 : George et Margaret de Marc-Gilbert Sauvajon d'après Gérald Savory et Jean Wall, mise en scène Jacques-Henri Duval, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1970 : C'est malin de Fulbert Janin, mise en scène Jacques Fabbri, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1970 : Les Joyeuses Commères de Windsor de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Jacques Fabbri, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1970 : Aux quatre coins de Jean Marsan, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Darras, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1971 : Misère et noblesse d'Eduardo Scarpetta, mise en scène Jacques Fabbri, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1971 : La lune est bleue de Hugh Herbert, adaptation Jean Bernard-Luc, mise en scène René Clermont, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1972 : Adorable Julia de Marc-Gilbert Sauvajon, mise en scène René Clermont, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1974 : La Parisienne d'Henry Becque, mise en scène René Clermont, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1974 : La Grande Roue de Guillaume Hanoteau, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1975 : La Mandragore de Roland Jouve d'après Machiavel, mise en scène Jacques Ardouin, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Édouard VII * 1978 : L'Amant de cœur de Louis Verneuil, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1979 : Le Train pour Venise de Louis Verneuil et Georges Berr, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1984 : Nono de Sacha Guitry, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1984 : Georges Courteline au travail de Sacha Guitry et Boubouroche de Georges Courteline, mise en scène Robert Manuel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny Voxographie Note : Les années en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Bernard Alane a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. Cinéma Films * Stanley Tucci dans : ** Fusion (2003) : Dr. Conrad Zimsky ** Le Diable s'habille en Prada (2006) : Nigel ** Julie et Julia (2009) : Paul Child ** Lovely Bones (2010) : George Harvey ** Easy Girl (2010) : Dill Penderghast ** Burlesque (2010) : Sean ** Captain America: First Avenger (2011) : Dr. Erskine ** Hunger Games (2012) : Caesar Flickerman ** Margin Call (2012) : Eric Dale ** Jack le chasseur de géants (2013) : Roderick, le conseiller du roi ** Hunger Games : L'Embrasement (2013) : Caesar Flickerman ** Le Cinquième Pouvoir (2013) : James Boswell ** Transformers : L'Âge de l'extinction (2014) : Joshua Joyce ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 (2014) : Caesar Flickerman ** Les Jardins du roi (2014) : Philippe d'Orléans ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2 (2015) : Caesar Flickerman ** Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) : Merlin * Ray Liotta dans : ** Corrina, Corrina (1994) : Manny Singer ** Le Murmure des anges (2000) : Nathan Neubauer ** John Q (2002) : Monroe ** Points de rupture (2008) : Jack ** Droit de passage (2009) : Cole Frankel ** Un flic pour cible (2011) : Capitaine Marion Mathers * David Thewlis dans : ** Le Don du roi (1996) : John Pearce ** Sept ans au Tibet (1997) : Peter Aufschnaiter ** Kingdom of Heaven (2005) : le chevalier hospitalier ** The Lady (2011) : Michael Aris ** Le Jour de mon retour (2018) : Rodney Hallworth * Stephen Tobolowsky dans : ** Les Country Bears (2002) : Norbert Barrington ** Garfield, le film (2004) : Happy Chapman ** Blind Dating (2006) : Dr. Perkins ** Hors du temps (2009) : Dr. David Kendrick * Kevin Spacey dans : ** Tel est pris qui croyait prendre (1994) : Lloyd Chasseur ** Swimming with Sharks (1994) : Buddy Ackerman ** Seven (1995) : John Doe * Angus Barnett dans : ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction du Black Pearl (2003) : Mullroy ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde ([007) : Mullroy ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar (2017) Mullroy * Nathan Lane dans : ** Stuart Little (1999) : Snowbell ** Stuart Little 2 (2002) : Snowbell ** The Nutcracker in 3D (2010) : oncle Albert * John Malkovich dans : ** Un thé au Sahara (1990) : Port Moresby ** Citizen Welles (1999) : Herman J. Mankiewicz * Geoffrey Rush dans : ** Shine (1996) : David Helfgott ** Frida (2002) : Léon Trotski * Tim Curry dans : ** L'Île au trésor des Muppets (1996) : Long John Silver ** Dr Kinsey (2004) : Thurman Rice * David Bowie dans : ** Basquiat (1996) : Andy Warhol ** Le Prestige (2006) : Nikola Tesla * Elliott Gould dans : ** American History X (1998) : Murray ** Morceaux choisis (2000) : le père LaCage * Chris Cooper dans : ** The Patriot, le chemin de la liberté (2000) : le colonel Harry Burwell ** Married Life (2008) : Harry Allen * Sean Hayes dans : ** Comme chiens et chats (2001) : M. Tinkles ** Comme chiens et chats : La Revanche de Kitty Galore (2010) : M. Tinkles * Will Ferrell dans : ** Elfe (2003) : Buddy ** Serial noceurs (2005) : Chazz Reinhold * Pierce Brosnan dans : ** Mamma Mia ! (2008) : Sam Carmichael ** Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) : Sam Carmichael * Stephen Fry dans : ** Alice au pays des merveilles (2010) : le chat de Cheshire ** Alice de l'autre côté du miroir (2016) : le chat de Cheshire * Thomas Kretschmann dans : ** Captain America : Le Soldat de l'hiver (2014) : Baron Strucker ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (2015) : Baron Strucker * 1958 : La Revanche de Frankenstein : Dr. Victor Stein (Peter Cushing) * 1971 : Charlie et la Chocolaterie : Bill (Aubrey Woods) * 1976 : L'Âge de cristal : Francis 7 (Richard Jordan) * 1981 : Le Dragon du lac de feu : Galen (Peter MacNicol) * 1982 : Tron : Ram (Dan Shor) * 1982 : Grease 2 : Michael Carrington (Maxwell Caulfield) * 1983 : À bout de souffle, made in USA : le Sgt. Enright (Robert Dunn) * 1985 : Brazil : Jack Lint (Michael Palin) * 1985 : Police Academy 2 : Officier Eugene Tackleberry (David Graf) * 1990 : La Maison Russie : Clive (Michael Kitchen) * 1993 : Les Trois Mousquetaires : Athos (Kiefer Sutherland) * 1994 : Ed Wood : Bunny Breckenridge (Bill Murray) * 1994 : Priscilla, folle du désert : Tick / Mitzi (Hugo Weaving) * 1996 : Emma : M. Elton (Alan Cumming) * 1996 : Le Patient anglais : Madox (Julian Wadham) * 1998 : Meet the Deedles : Phil Deedle (Paul Walker) * 1998 : Urban Legend : le professeur William Wexler (Robert Englund) * 1998 : Le Masque de Zorro : Gouverneur Don Rafael Montero (Stuart Wilson) * 1999 : La Momie : L'égyptologue (Jonathan Hyde) * 1999 : La Fin d'une liaison : Henry Miles (Stephen Rea) * 2000 : The Cell : Lucien Baines (Patrick Bauchau) * 2000 : Mafia parano : Dr. Jeff Bleckner (Michael Mantell) * 2001 : Coup de peigne : Tony (Warren Clarke) * 2001 : Le Mexicain : Bernie Nayman (Bob Balaban) * 2001 : Potins mondains et amnésies partielles : Griffin Miller (Garry Shandling) * 2002 : Amours suspectes : Dirk Simpson (Rupert Everett) * 2003 : Escrocs : Walter Greenbaum (Richard Schiff) * 2004 : Le Fantôme de l'Opéra : André (Simon Callow) * 2004 : Et l'homme créa la femme : Roger Bannister (Roger Bart) * 2005 : Casanova : Paprizzio (Oliver Platt) * 2005 : L'Exorcisme d'Emily Rose : Karl Gunderson (Colm Feore) * 2006 : L'Illusionniste : Le prince héritier Léopold (Rufus Sewell) * 2006 : Lettres d'Iwo Jima : Général Tadamichi Kuribayashi (Ken Watanabe) * 2007 : Hot Fuzz : Martin Blower (David Threlfall) * 2007 : À la recherche du bonheur : Walter Ribbon (Kurt Fuller) * 2008 : Un mariage de rêve : Lord Hurst (Pip Torrens) * 2008 : Wild Child : le coiffeur (Nick Frost) * 2008 : Bons baisers de Bruges : Harry Waters (Ralph Fiennes) * 2008 : Braquage à l'anglaise : Tim Everett (Richard Lintern) * 2010 : Wolfman : Dr. Hoenneger (Antony Sher) * 2011 : Happy New Year : M. Buellerton (Matthew Broderick) * 2012 : Ted : Thomas (Matt Walsh) * 2013 : Le Dernier Exorcisme 2 : John Calder (David Jensen) * 2013 : Dans l'ombre de Mary : Don DaGradi (Bradley Whitford) * 2013 : My Movie Project : le narrateur (Phil Crowley) * 2015 : Spy : Patrick (Michael McDonald) * 2016 : Les Animaux Fantastiques : Barker (Tom Hodgkins) et le ministre de la magie Anglais (Richard Clothier) * 2016 : Mascots : Corky St. Clair (Christopher Guest) * 2017 : La Belle et la Bête : Maurice, le père de Belle (Kevin Kline) * 2018 : Jean-Christophe et Winnie : Maître Hibou (Toby Jones) (voix) Films d'animation * 1937''3e doublage effectué en 2001. : ''Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains : Atchoum * 1942''2e doublage effectué en 1978. : ''Bambi : Bambi adulte * 1948''2e doublage effectué en 1998. : ''Mélodie Cocktail : l'Ange gardien * 1989 : Le Triomphe de Babar : Pompadour * 1991 : Homère le roi des cabots : Homère * 1992 : Aladdin : le colporteur ambulant au début du film * 1993 : David Copperfield : Edward Murdstone * 1994 : Le Petit Dinosaure : Petit-Pied et son nouvel ami : Shnock * 1994 : Le Retour de Jafar : le colporteur * 1996 : Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs : le colporteur * 1996 : Le Bossu de Notre-Dame : Clopin / La Muraille * 1996 : James et la Pêche géante : M. Sauterelle * 1997 : Winnie l'ourson 2 : Le Grand Voyage : Maître Hibou * 1998 : Pocahontas 2 : le bouffon n°1 * 1998 : Buster et Junior : Duc de Raush * 1998 : 1001 pattes : Fil * 1999 : Mes voisins les Yamada : le narrateur (1er doublage) * 2000 : Les Aventures de Tigrou et de Winnie l'ourson : Maître Hibou * 2002 : La Planète au trésor, un nouvel univers: Dr. Delbert Doppler * 2002 : L'Enfant qui voulait être un ours: Le corbeau * 2002 : Le Bossu de Notre-Dame 2: Clopin / La Muraille * 2002 : La Princesse au petit pois : Laird * 2003 : Les Aventures de Porcinet : Maître Hibou * 2005 : Robots : Krank * 2005 : Stuart Little 3 : Snowbell * 2005 : Chicken Little : Principal Fetchit * 2005 : Les Contes de Terremer : le premier ministre royal * 2006 : Astérix et les Vikings : Assurancetourix * 2006 : U : Baba, le père des Wéwés * 2007 : Shrek le troisième : Messire Merlin * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest : Averell Dalton * 2007 : Billy et Mandy, aventuriers de l'au-delà : (téléfilm La Grande Aventure de Croquemitaine) : le Croquemitaine * 2008 : Les Aventures de Impy le Dinosaure : Dr. Zonderburgh * 2010 : Comme chiens et chats : La Revanche de Kitty Galore : M. Tinkles * 2010 : Le Royaume de Ga'hoole : Perce-Neige * 2010 : Alpha et Oméga : Paddy * 2011 : Rango : Ambrose * 2011 : Kung Fu Panda 2 : le seigneur Shen (le paon) * 2011 : Cars 2 : le professeur Z * 2011 : Winnie l'ourson : Maître Hibou * 2012 : Le Magasin des suicides : Mishima Tuvache * 2012 : Niko, le petit renne 2 : Eddy * 2012 : Drôles d'oiseaux : César, le marabout * 2013 : La Reine des neiges : le duc de Weselton * 2013 : Le Manoir magique : Lorenz * 2013 : Khumba : Bradley * 2014 : Astérix : Le Domaine des dieux : Panoramix * 2016 : Ratchet et Clank : le président Drek * 2016 : Dofus, livre 1 : Julith : Atcham * 2016 : Norm : Socrate * 2018 : Astérix : Le Secret de la potion magique : Panoramix Télévision Téléfilms * Stephen Tobolowsky dans : ** McBride : Secret médical (2005) : Harry Evers ** Beethoven : Une star est née ! (2008) : Sal * 2001 : Appelez-moi le Père Noël ! : Ralph (Taylor Negron) * 2007 : Perdues dans la tourmente : Steve Walsh (Daniel Roebuck) * 2012 : Retour au pays : August Staudenmeyer (August Zirner) * 2013 : Ma vie avec Liberace : Wladziu Valentino Liberace (Michael Douglas) Séries télévisées * Stephen Tobolowsky dans : ** À la Maison-Blanche (2004) : Max Milkman ** Deadwood (2005-2006) : Hugo Jarry ** Big Day (2006-2007) : Le Garf ** Boston Justice (2007) : Dr. Alvin Azinabinacroft ** Raines (2007) : Wally Anderson ** John from Cincinnati (2007) : Mark Lewinsky ** Heroes (2007-2008) : Bob Bishop ** Les Experts (2008) : Spencer Freiberg ** New York, unité spéciale (2010) : Edwin Adelson ** Glee (2009-2011) : Sandy Ryerson ** The Mindy Project (2012) : Marc Shulman ** Justified (2012-2013) : agent Jerry Barkley ** Californication (2011-2014) : Stu Beggs ** Silicon Valley (depuis 2016) : Jack Barker ** White Famous (2017) : Stu Beggs * Gregory Itzin dans : ** 24 heures chrono (2005-2010) : Charles Logan (saison 4, 5 ,6 et 8) ** Médium (2008) : le sénateur Jed Garrity (saison 4, épisode 6) ** Hannah Montana (2008) : William Harris (saison 2, épisode 27) ** Covert Affairs (2010-2013) : Henry Wilcox (25 épisodes) ** Once Upon a Time (2015) : Alphonse, le père de Victor Frankenstein (saison 2, épisode 12) ** Hawaii 5-0 (2015) : Alex Mackey (saison 5, épisode 12) * Patrick Bauchau dans : ** Le Caméléon (1996-2001) : Sydney Green ** Révélations (2005) : Dr. Daniel Goran (saison 1, épisode 5) ** Dr House (2005) : Dr. Rowan Chase (saison 1, épisode 13) ** Alias (2006) : Dr. Aldo Desantis (saison 5, épisodes 5 et 9) * Stanley Tucci dans : ** Monk (2006) : David Ruskin (saison 5, épisode 1) ** Urgences (2006-2007) : Dr. Kevin Moretti (saisons 13 et 14) ** Fortitude (2015) : inspecteur chef Morton * 1993-1999 : Une nounou d'enfer : Niles (Daniel Davis) * 1996 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : l'Agent (Dan Zukovic) (saison 4, épisode 7) * 1998-2000 : Le Clown : Führmann (Andreas Schmidt-Schaller) (saison 1 à 4) * 2000-2005 : Six Feet Under : Robbie, l'assistant de Nikolaï (Joel Brooks) * 2002 : Preuve à l'appui : Curt Schneider (Robert LuPone) (saison 1, épisodes 21 et 23) * 2002- : Double Jeu : Dr. Claus Reiter (Gerd Anthoff) * 2004 : Miss Marple : Révérend Leonard Clement (Tim McInnerny) (saison 1, épisode 2 : Meurtre au presbytère) * 2006 : Desperate Housewives : Harvey Bigsby (Brian Kerwin) * 2006-2009 : Stargate Atlantis : Richard Woolsey (Robert Picardo) * 2007-2012 : Inspecteur Lewis : Lewis (Kevin Whately) (saison 1 à 6) * 2009 : Les Sorciers de Waverly Place : Alucard Van Heusen (J. D. Cullum) (saison 2, épisodes 26 et 27) * 2009 : Les Tudors : sir Francis Bryan (Alan Van Sprang) (saison 3, épisode 1 à 8) * 2009 : Breaking Bad : Dr. Chavez (Harry Groener) (saison 2, épisode 3) * 2010-2012 : Downton Abbey : Dr. Clarkson (David Robb) (saison 1 à 3) * 2011-2013 : Drop Dead Diva : Geoff Hensley (Tom Nowicki) * 2013 : La Bible : Ponce Pilate (Greg Hicks) * 2015-2016 : The Grinder : Dean Sanderson, Sr. (William Devane) * 2017 : Twin Peaks : Phillip Jeffries Nathan Frizzell) (voix) Séries d'animation * La Panthère rose : le narrateur * 2001 : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke '' : Averell Dalton / le président Grant / le maire de Nothing Gulch / Don Quichotte / Buffalo Bill / la reine Victoria / Auguste Lumière, et voix additionnelles * 2004-2005 : ''Monster : l'inspecteur Runge * 2004-2008 : Batman : Scarface * 2005-2006 : Les Zinzins de l'espace : Etno Polino (Seconde saison) * 2006-2008 : Sammy et Scooby en folie : Dr. Phinéus Phibes * 2007 : Mandarine and Cow : la vache * 2007 : Re-Animated : Golly Gopher * 2008 : Magic : Monseigneur le crapeau * 2008-2012 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : le docteur Nuvo Vindi / Huyang * 2009-2013 : Les Dalton '' : Averell Dalton * 2009 : ''Gaston : Yves Lebrac * 2010 : Le Livre de la jungle : Kaa / Hath * 2014 : Dofus : Aux trésors de Kerubim : Atcham * 2014 : Wakfu : Atcham (épisodes spéciaux) * 2014 : La Forêt de l'Étrange : le bûcheronDoublé par Christopher Lloyd en version originale. * 2018 : Les Aventures de Rocky et Bullwinkle : voix diverses Jeux vidéo * 2002 : Donald Duck : Qui est PK ? : l'Ordinateur-1 * 2004 : Crash Twinsanity : Dr. N. Tropy / Victor * 2006 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Maître Hibou et le marchand ambulant * 2010 : Kinect Disneyland Adventures : la Chenille bleue * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : C2-N2 / Melkor Dinn / Seigneur Anathemos / Moff Tyrak / Seigneur Tetsu / Voix additionnelles * 2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dragonborn : Adril Arano * 2013 : Sly Cooper : Voleurs à travers le temps : Toothpick * 2014 : Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare : Jonathan Irons * 2014 : Assassin's Creed: Rogue : soldats français * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : Charles Dickens * 2017 : Hearthstone : Malto (dans le court métrage Jouons à Hearthstone) * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Périclès * 2019 : Astérix & Obélix XXL 3 : le Menhir de Cristal : Panoramix Publicités * Feu vert : Ramsès (depuis 2009) Notes et références Liens externes * Voxographie partielle de Bernard Alane sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Bernard Alane sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Bernard Alane (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Bernard Alane (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Alane Bernard Alane Bernard Alane Bernard Alane Bernard